Ezzelin Raniero
|squad= Golden Dawn |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= |anime= |jva= |eva= }} is a belonging to the Golden Dawn squad of Magic Knights, and a nobleman of the House Raniero of the Clover Kingdom. Being born to that specific house, he is a direct descendant of the legendary healer Ezelda Raniero, one of the most powerful mages in their family's history. Appearance Personality Battle Prowess Magic (血液魔法, Ketsueki Mahō) is a powerful magic that grants the user the ability to manipulate blood from themselves, others or any free-flowing blood. The user begins by projecting their magical power either within their own body or outwards into the area, focusing on a source of blood and infusing it with their mana. This infusion places the blood completely under the user's control, even if it did not belong to them originally. This control allows the user to convert the blood from its usual liquid state to a more solid and physical form. As an added measure, the user's own magical power regulates the usage of blood within their spells, allowing them to use their own life essence or that of their allies without fear of killing them via exsanguination. Due to the method of gaining control over the blood, any area that holds a high concentration of it is a source of immense power from the user, such as a blood stained battlefield or even a hospital. A masterful user of this magic is even capable of infusing their power into the blood of their enemy as they spill it, pulling it away from them and leaving them and the battlefield unstained. For offensive measures, the user is capable of using the blood to unleash attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks or projectiles in a similar manner to that of almost all other magics. Ezzelin is a master of this magic, through his own training as well as the study of his ancestor Ezelda's notes on the practice of it, unlocking several unique passive abilities. Ez is capable of transforming his body into blood in order to travel swiftly, dodging attacks with higher efficiency than regular running, also allowing them to make surprise attacks from blind spots. This allows Ez to break through many binds, whether they be magical or mundane. Though if he is captured and contained in his blood form, he would be incapable of returning to normal until he is released. Blood Magic is an advanced variation of Water Magic, though the major distinction between the two is, of course, the fact that this magic uses blood as a fuel. Not only does blood make up the spells of the magic, but Ezzelin discovered that he is capable of drawing upon the symbolic connection between "blood" and "life-force" to enhance the power of his magic exponentially. Due to this, the loss of blood from any source in the vicinity of the user or the user themselves causes their magical power to surge, boosting the power of any spells cast afterwards. This makes Ezzelin's own utilization of Blood Magic far more powerful than others, though the skill of another mage using it can bridge the gap if they have trained enough in the magic's ways. Due to Ez's Blood Magic drawing from life and not just mana, it can be considered among the strongest forms of magic to exist, overpowering even the likes of Light Magic in some situations. The sacrifice of life need not only be taken from Ezzelin, however, as it can be supplied by another mage or a sacrifice, willing or unwilling. Ezzelin’s method of fueling his Blood Magic, he is capable of powering his spells with varying ratios of mana to life force. This allows him to power his spells with equal parts of either, or with the ratio tipping in either direction. This allows him to power his spells of great magnitude with large quantities of life-force, while only receiving a negligible drain on his mana. Possibly the deadliest aspect of Ez’s magic is the fact that when a target is affected by a Blood Magic spell, even if only once, a connection is formed between their blood, and by extension their life-force, and Ezzelin. This connection can be used to drain the target’s life-force for use in spells, inpart Blood Magic spells directly upon a target without need for the usual casting processes, or even usurp control over the victim’s body to use them as a puppet. This connection can only be broken by a few methods: a healing spell geared directly at removing Blood Magic spells, another stronger Blood Magic user or Ez removing the connection voluntarily. Blutschild1.png|link=Blutschild|Blutschild Blutlanze1.png|link=Blutlanze|Blutlanze TBA.png|link=Blutgerinnsel|Blutgerinnsel Blutfestung.png|link=Blutfestung|Blutfestung Blutsabel.jpg|link=Blutsäbel|Blutsäbel Blutkreislauf.png|link=Blutkreislauf|Blutkreislauf White Blood (白血, Hakketsu) Black Blood (黒血, Kokketsu) Pech Blutsabel.png|link=Pech Blutsäbel|Pech Blutsäbel Pech Blutkreislauf.png|link=Pech Blutkreislauf|Pech Blutkreislauf Blue Blood (青血, Seiketsu) Yellow Blood (黄血, Kiketsu) Abilities Vast Magic Power: *'Masterful Magic Power Control:' **' :' **' :' : Notturno ( , Noto~unō; Italian for "Nocturnal", Japanese for "Creature of the Night"): Equipment *' :' Ezzelin's grimoire is a plain golden book, marked with four lines vertically and horizontally, forming intersections that demote where margins would typically be on a page. On the spine of the book is a simple three leaf clover in gold, sitting within a miniature sun. The grimoire seems to be an tome of average size, each page filled with spells belonging to Ezzelin's Blood Magic. The writing in the book seems to be written in blood rather than ink, and appears to be written in a dark, devilish language. The language is foreign to the eyes of even a most skilled linguist and because of this the spells detailed in the grimoire cannot be read by anyone other than Ezzelin himself. *'Superbia' ( , Sūpābia; Italian for "Pride", Japanese for "Vampire Demon Blade"): Ez Grimoire.png|Ezzelin's grimoire Superbia.png|The Raniero heirloom, Superbia. Relationships Notable Quotes Trivia *Ez' appearance is based on that of Ryo Asuka from Devilman Crybaby. References